Snow Queen
by Moonphase
Summary: AU- Fai wants to admit something to his best friend Kurogane. But before Kurogane has a chance to hear what Fai has to say, tragedy hits. Now it's up to Kurogane to go on an epic adventure to find what has been stolen from him and to discover what Fai really means to him.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost Christmas and the town of Handerson was bustling with good will, excitement and last minute shopping. It was a small provincial town, humble, sensible and welcoming. Based within a small valley surrounded by mountains, it was relatively forgotten and very safe, which was important for the Kingdom they lived in was rife with wicked magic, monsters and trouble.

On this particular day, the sky was full of clouds, pregnant with slowly falling snow, which was slowly blanketing the land in a great, shining white.

Fai Flourite, a pretty fifteen year old boy, watched the tumbling flakes from his bedroom window.

"_I shall see Kuro-cutie tomorrow," _he was thinking, a lazy smile on his face, _"then we will go skating on the lake together, get some warm drinks and then finish back at his house and have a sleep over. I can't wait!"_

He looked to his bedside table, where a black and white photograph showed him and Kurogane, when they were much younger; Fai looked around five years old and was sitting on a swing, Kurogane, also five but looking much older, was behind Fai and tightly holding the swing still. Neither of the boys were focusing on properly posing for the picture, which was why it was so perfect and why Fai loved it, the picture truly captured the boy's feelings for one another. In the photograph, Fai was looking up a smile brightening his face and puffing out his cheeks, his head looking slightly awkward at the angle but he was undoubtedly very happy, Kurogane was looking down at Fai and though he was not smiling Fai could always see that shinning emotion in his eyes. Kurogane was just as happy looking down at his friends face as Fai was looking up at him.

The picture had been taken in the summer, both boys were wearing t-shirts and shorts, and flowers, specifically thick blooming Star-gazers, all purple and white and pink- could be seen in the background and some were in Fai's hair. The picture was the summation of Fai's childhood; one of sun, warmth, happiness, friendship, loyalty and mutual love.

The photograph had been taken many years ago, but nothing had changed between them. Well not quite 'nothing'.

Fai frowned slightly, the action making his nose wrinkle slightly (it was as if his face couldn't be ugly even if it tried.) He set the photograph down and loped over to his bed, falling heavily and snuggling into his warmth blankets.

"_Things are a bit different," _his thoughts continued, "I'm _a little different. It's not that I don't like Kuro-cutie as much as I used to...it's more like I like him...a little too much."_

Maybe it wasn't so weird. After all, everyone fancied their best friend a little bit didn't they? Didn't they? Fai wasn't sure. Since the beginning he and Kurogane had been unusually close. They were both fiercely loyal people and so even though they were vastly different in temperament and behaviour, they had always battled through their differences and learned to not only appreciate the differences between them, but love them.

"_Maybe that's it,"_ Fai sat up in his bed, clutching a pillow close over his chest and mouth, _"maybe I don't like Kuro-puppy anymore. Maybe I love him now."_

He felt a deep heat spread across his face. A sort of fear and excitement bubbled up inside him and he couldn't help but both smile crazily and have his eyes fill with frightened tears.

What would this...feeling...do to their relationship?

Should he say anything?

What if Kuro didn't like him as much as he liked Kuro?

Suddenly he heard his mother calling him for dinner. Bounding down the stairs he smiled at her and sat down obediently ready to start the meal.

She sat opposite him. It was just them two. His father had died when he was ten; it had been a dark time he hardly remembered, and he had only gotten through it thanks to the support of Kurogane for even his mother hadn't been able to help him then, as when he was dealing with the loss of a father, she was dealing with the loss of a husband.

"You are quiet tonight," she commented, popping a meatball into her mouth.

"I was thinking...I was thinking about when dad passed away, and how Kuro-helper was so awesome in helping me deal," he smiled, a little anxious about the dark subject matter.

But his mother only smiled, "Kurogane has always been a great friend and protector of you. There's nothing he wouldn't do to keep you safe and happy."

Fai nodded and went back to staring into his plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Is there something more?" His mother pressed after a moment's silence.

Fai blushed and squirmed in his chair. He didn't like 'difficult' situations which required absolute honesty, in the same manner he hated lying to his mother.

"N-no..." he began awkwardly, "I just...I like Kurogane a lot...I mean...by quite a lot... and sometimes it makes me anxious. I worry that he won't like me in the same way I like him." His face burning heavily he began shovelling food in his mouth. He was surprised to hear his mother chuckle. He felt her hand gently cupping his own. He looked up to see her leaning over and looking straight at him with a smile so warm and accepting that it almost brought tears to his eyes. "I'm sure Kurogane loves you very much," she said, the word love making Fai feel very warm and a little light headed, "and I'm sure he has for a long time. Just wait until you are ready and when you are, tell him how you feel. Kurogane will never stop being your friend, never forget that."

Fai nodded and smiled. Taking in a deep breath he began to change the subject to more mundane things. Though neither bought up Kurogane again, Fai felt the situation pressing on the back of his mind. His mother was correct; even if Kurogane did not love him he would never stop being his friend. But, considering how Kurogane behaved, Fai had a pretty big chance that the tall dark one felt for Fai exactly the same that Fai felt for him.

The next morning, before Fai was even up, Kurogane was down at the lake, sorting out their skates and then buying two steaming hot drinks ready for when Fai arrived. He got for himself a dark black coffee, no sugar, where for Fai he ordered a hot chocolate with marshmallows on top which, by the time Fai arrived, would have melted into a sugary goo which Fai adored. Kurogane thought the concoction looked disgusting and like it would rot anyone's teeth out minutes after consuming, but it's what Fai liked so it's what Fai was getting.

The snow was still gently falling. He smiled. Fai would be gadding about, kicking the snow and giggling like a girl right about now.

At that instance, Fai's laugh rang out. Kurogane opened his blood-red eyes to see the blond haired fool running over to where he was, a bunch of excitable children from his street running and screeching beside him.

Kurogane stood up and handed Fai his drink without saying a word.

"Wow!" Cried Fai after taking one sip, he smiled up at Kurogane, an impressive chocolate moustache already present on his upper lip, "thank you so much! This is yummy. Have you had the same?"

"Coffee," Kurogane replied making Fai splutter in horror.

They spent the better half of an hour ice skating. Fai was amazing at it, a natural, as the saying went. He moved like a fairy, lightly and quickly, spinning and gliding, his every movement like part of an intricate dance.

Kurogane kept falling over. He was heavy and actually very agile due to years of martial arts training, but for some reason Kurogane had never been very good on ice.

He got painfully to his feet, after falling over for the sixth time, and Fai slid over to him.

"Are you ok Kuro-clumsy?" He wrapped an arm around the taller youth, "do you want to hold my hand as we go around?"

"Don't be stupid!" yelled Kurogane, brushing off Fai's arm. Fai lit up in a fake smile. "I'm fine, just grumpy from falling over," Kurogane continued at a normal pitch, watching as Fai's fake smile melted into a natural one. Kurogane sighed. The 'fake smiles' had begun after Fai's father died. The boy had kept pretending that he was fine, but Kurogane had always known better. Eventually he had gotten the truth out of Fai and in doing so helped him get over his father's death. But still, every now and then the fake smile would return and it would make Kurogane nervous that Fai was returning to his shell.

"I only go skating because you love it," he said with mock self righteousness, he let Fai see one of his rare smiles, "you should buy me a drink to make up for it."

"Sure," Fai clapped his hands and bounded away, kicking up snow and bits of ice behind him.

Kurogane sighed and pulled off his skates, revelling in feeling his feet going back into his warm and comfortable boots. He walked over to one of the benches and watched the various squalling children and teenagers skating and falling into one another on the frozen lake.

"HERE YOU GO!" cheered a voice moments later.

A tall glass of hot chocolate, complete with a tower of whipped cream, with chocolate sprinkles and an iced cherry on top pushed itself into his face.

He fell back and Fai laughed.

"What are you doing getting me this crap?" Kurogane complained loudly.

Fai sat next to him on the bench and gave him a look that was almost coy. "I thought we could share."

Kurogane ignored how warm he was suddenly feeling, or how his skin felt like it was tingling with a light electricity, and instead sat next to his best friend with a look that said, 'fine, but I am not happy with this."

Fai scooped out a piece of cream with a ridiculously long spoon and held it to Kurogane's mouth. Reluctantly the boy opened it and in went the cream. Then, using the same spoon, Fai gave himself a scoop of fluffy white stuff.

"This is nice," sighed Fai, "I love all the time we spend together."

"We're always together," Kurogane couldn't help but reply brusquely, even though he was secretly very flattered by Fai's declaration.

"I know we are," Fai grinned harder, closing his blue eyes temporarily, "I guess that means I love my life in general. Here, as thank you, you can have the bit of cream with the cherry on top."

"I don't want it."

"It's a gift."

"But you love it more, so I want you to have it," there was a brief pause, "please."

Fai blushed and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed slowly he said, "I kind of lied..."

"What about?"

"Well...I have a drink for you." Fai handed Kurogane a tall cup of coffee and laughed outright at Kurogane's furious face.

"Why didn't you just give me this straight away?"

"I wanted to share something with you, other than the memory of skating."

"You're ridiculous," muttered Kurogane, sipping his coffee, "great now it's lukewarm..."

"I'll go get you a new one," answered Fai in a dreamy, strange manner that made Kurogane look at him in confusion.

Fai was looking off into the distance, his eye trained on to something that Kurogane could not see. The warm, intimate moment they had been sharing seemed to have suddenly disappeared. Fai got up to leave so Kurogane simply responded, "oh, ok, thanks..."

Kurogane sat alone for a little while. It was cold without Fai's body heat next to him. A few of the children began to go home. His coffee was cold and forming ice beside him when he finally stood up.

Fai was taking too long.

Trying to ignore the panic in his gut, he walked over to the Hot Drinks stand.

"Have you seen Fai?" He asked the burly man behind the counter.

"The skinny blond kid? Chi's boy?" The man confirmed, making Kurogane nod. "No, haven't seen him since he bought that hot chocolate and coffee. That was about forty-five minutes ago."

Kurogane began to run, asking everyone who he bumped into if they had seen Fai.

No one had.

Kurogane ran to the area he had seen Fai staring at.

There was nothing there but snow.

"Fai!" He screamed out, hearing his baritone reverberating up to the mountains, "FAI!"

But no one answered.

Fai was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only four thirty, but it was so dark the street lamps had been turned on and it was getting harder and harder for Kurogane to continue looking for Fai. Kurogane was getting desperate.

"Fai!" He screamed running down the emptying streets, "Fai! Excuse me Sir, have you seen Fai?" He grabbed at a passerby who shook his head, alarmed and not understanding the irate teen.

"Dammit!" Kurogane leaned against a wall breathing heavily and receiving some odd looks from people on the street.

He felt his eyes prickle and a headache was forming. Where was Fai? Kurogane knew his friend wouldn't just run off and leave him there like that

Feeling increasingly at a loss, Kurogane ran to Fai's home.

Chi opened her door quickly, frightened by the vicious banging lain upon it.

"Kurogane?" she cried on opening it and seeing the teen. "Where is Fai?"

"I don't know! I thought he might be here."

"Come in, come in and tell me everything."

Kurogane did as he was told. After he told Chi, she called the police. Being a sleepy little town, there was only one police station and the only officer who worked full time was the sergeant. The small police force were concerned and set out a search squad, but Kurogane knew that being only a few people, they would not cover much land.

Fai was missing all night.

Kurogane lay in bed tossing and turning. Had someone taken Fai? But why? Their community was small and everyone knew everyone else, if not by name then at least by sight. There was no danger in their little town.

Kurogane got up and dressed, unable to sleep while his best friend was out somewhere in the cold, maybe injured and unconscious.

Kurogane looked all night. He walked out of the village and called all around their wilderness, but Fai was not found.

When the pale sun finally peeked over the horizon bathing the valley in light, Kurogane was sitting alone and freezing in the snow, tear tracts on his face.

His was exhausted and cold and frightened.

"Fai is gone," he whispered, "Fai is gone!"

He watched the sun as it peeped through the mountains and suddenly a thought occurred to him; what of Fai had been taken beyond the mountains? What if, in the first time of the town's history, the safety of the village had been compromised?

Kurogane stood, feeling stronger, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

No one could walk through the mountains, it was too dangerous.

They would need a sled, and a sled would be noticed or at least leave marks. Kurogane looked around, trying to spot a weakness in the mountains and that's when he saw it.

To the east, as the sun rose slowly, a stream of light ran across the clear snow, its track not hindered by any rock of mountain piece.

"_There is a path_," he thought staring at the unbroken stream of light, "_it is small and slim and in our safety we have become idle and not noticed it. Maybe the little path has been slowly growing more over the years as the weather has eroded away at the rocks. If anyone was going to enter, or leave, with relative ease, that would be the way_."

Without thinking of food or clothing, only of Fai, Kurogane ran to the stream of light of the east.

His chest rattled from being out all night, and his body hurt, but he would not let that slow him down. When he arrived at the stream of light he stepped into it; the warmth of the sun was weak but definitely there much like his feeling of hope. Getting down on one knee he brushed away at the new, soft snow that had fallen through his night of fear and anguish. Sure enough, underneath the fresh layer old snow had hardened, and within that hardened snow were the tell-tale tracks of a sled, one track going in, and another to show that it also must have left.

Someone had snuck into their valley, and it could not be coincidence that now Fai was missing. Then something confirmed his fears, in the distance, Kurogane saw something glinting in the sunlight. Running towards it, he saw that it was a piece of gold caught onto the rocks at the base of the first great mountain, or rather not a piece of gold, but a lock of golden hair. As he plucked it from its trap he pulled off his gloves and felt it with his fingers before bringing it to his nose; it was soft and fine and smelt vaguely of primrose. He had felt that texture and taken in that scent many times over the years when he had Fai sitting in his lap and brushing his head against Kurogane's face. It was Fai's hair.

Kurogane pocketed the hair and with a brief look back at the village, began to follow the direction of the sled tracks.

As he walked into the shadow of the mountain he felt a sense of dread. Never before had he left the confines of his valley, but Fai was more important than his safety.

Inside the mountains was very dark. The snow was much harder and ice was everywhere. Where the snow in his town was pretty and gentle, this ice and snow seemed deadly and sneaking and wicked. Even worse was the fact that while his path was lit by the soft sun, it was still very tight and extremely claustrophobic.

Gulping, Kurogane turned to his side and began to carefully ease his way through it, careful die to the ice on the ground and the harsh pointed rocks that where all about him. All it would take was one false step, one little slip, and he would be dead and likely, no one would ever find him. Even worse would be that Fai would then be all alone.

He frowned in determination and pressed on. He would make it for Fai.

Kurogane thought about Fai during that dark time, he remembered Fai's face, how slim Fai felt in his arms, how he could feel the boy's bones. It was a bit annoying at times and Kurogane would gripe and say that he needed to gain weight. Of course, Fai would always laugh in response and call him some stupid nickname, distorting his noble name into something cute and cuddly, suited only for a little girl or teddy bear or a fluffy pet.

"_I feel like I'm his pet,"_ he thought, _"like a faithful dog perhaps."_

A sudden wind blew through the mountain, making him gasp in shock and shiver terribly. The mountains seemed to trap the wind within them, every gust was cold and hard and painful, picking up bits of ice and dust and blowing it harshly into his face and eyes.

"_I_ _can get through this, and I will get through this! I just need to keep following the sun_." He looked down and saw the sled tracks. He wondered at it. How did the sled get through? Surely it was too tight? Just walking through the mountains was making him feel ill, as if it were difficult to breath. It was so dark he could barely see and the ground was very dangerous. Surely some kind of magic had to be involved in getting the sled in and out. But of course that raised the question of why. Why would someone go through all the effort of sneaking into their unknown valley and stealing away a beautiful and talented, but relatively ordinary boy?

"_Something is going on here_," he thought, "_but_ _as long as Fai is safe and I get him home, everything else can go to hell_."

Kurogane trudged through the snow, squeezing himself through tight corners, for two hours, before he finally made it to the other side.

The sun was high in the sky now; it was noon. He had been travelling since the night before, and after his terrible time in the mountains, he collapsed onto the snow, almost weeping, but not quite, because Kurogane **never** cried.

He stood breathing for a few moments. The sun was out and the snow was gone, but he knew that it wouldn't be long until it returned. So with a heavy sigh he ignored his screaming bones and red hot muscles and continued to walk, pressing Fai's image into his mind.

He was doing this for Fai.

And Fai was worth it and so much more.

The landscape was completely white, so much so that he actually felt at times that he was going blind. So he focused his gaze on the horizon, where deep blue met the stark whiteness. The unreachable horizon became his goal, the thing his weary mind singled all its concentration on. The sled marks were very faint, the previous snow having almost wiped them out. They would no doubt vanish completely should the snow return again. He had to press on, he had to follow now, before it was too late. The kidnappers had hours, possibly at least a day ahead of him. He was a single man walking, they had a sled. He would have to keep going if he wanted any chance of catching up with them.

His breath was raspy and his lungs were burning. He kept coughing. His ears ached terribly, even though they were wrapped up in his hat and the hood of his large coat, and sound seemed strange, almost as if his ears were clogged up with water. As he walked he could feel that he was swaying slightly, through exhaustion and the bullying wind which whipped him about mercilessly as it did the flakes of snow on the ground. The weather was so cold, he felt like he was being bitten all over, nipped by some malicious force or atmosphere from which he couldn't escape.

It was then that the sun vanished, covered by a thick white cloud that had sneakily taken over the entire expanse of the sky, making the sky and the ground a uniform white.

Kurogane closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to be horrified or frightened or overcome by misery.

And then the snow began to fall.

There were no more sled tracks thanks to it, so he had no clue as to whether he was going in the correct direction or not. However, he couldn't go back, not now, not without Fai.

"_If I have to," _his exhausted but defiant thoughts bit out, _"if I have to, I will walk to the ends of the earth, turn around come back to the foot of the mountains outside my valley, and walk again in a new direction. If I am walking till I die, then that's what I'll do. I will not let someone take away Fai. I will not. If there is no Fai..."_ he blinked, his eyes arid and sore, _"then my life is over anyway."_

Pulling his scarf over his mouth and nose, he could feel the material becoming wet, both from his breath and from the snow. In irritation he pulled the scarf away, sucking in deeply from the pain of the cold slicing at his jaw and pouring down his mouth and up into his nose.

He had forgotten in his content life with his best friend and sisters back home, that the cold can _hurt_.

He was walking blind now. The snow and the uniform white was affecting his sense of space and time. He felt like he couldn't see. He raised one of his hands to look at his dark blue glove, to give himself the feeling that he was real, he wasn't just an entity feeling agony and solitude, that he was simply a man lost in a snow storm. Kurogane felt his leaden arm being lifted to his face. With the heavy snow fall, he could barely see it.

"Oh goddess," he thought, "am I really going blind? This will make looking for Fai harder! And if I do find him, would he want to be friends with me? I'm nothing but a blind man, he would feel indebted to me...he will feel guilty..." A small part of him knew the panicked thoughts were nonsense, that of course Fai would love him no matter what, but that logical side of him was too deeply buried in his panic and misery.

The sides of his vision began to go black, the whiteness slowly dimming.

Somewhere he realised that he was dying, and though he screamed and cursed himself for not finding his best friend, for failing once again, another part of him was secretly relieved when the world tilted sideways and he collapsed into the snow.

Kurogane was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

He could hear birds singing and bees humming.

He could smell flowers and bacon being fried.

Blood red eyes opened and then blinked in confusion.

A tall, dark head, handsome young man sat up in bed and looked around in confusion.

Where was he? Who was he?

He looked out of the window which was next to his bed. There was a beautiful garden out back. Flowers were in full bloom everywhere. He recognised that this was summer.

There was a polite knock on his door, which made him fall into bed once more, yelping slightly from the pain. Just as the door opened, the man was looking down on himself to see, with some surprise that he was covered in bandages.

"Hey, sleepy head!"

The red-eyed man looked up to see a pretty, blue eyed, black haired boy smiling down on him. In his hands he was holding a tray which had a tea set and a large, fried breakfast balanced on the top of it.

"I bought you breakfast," the man continued, setting the tray down on top of a chest of drawers, before sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at the red-eyed boy. "You seem the type that would like big meal with lots of meat. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Who are you?" grasped the red-eyed man, his voice so sore that he bought his hand up to massage his throat. The blue eyed boy poured out a cup of tea, scooped in a teaspoon honey, and handed it to the red-eyed man who received it gratefully.

"I found you out in the wilderness. My name is Watanuki."

"Who am I?"

"I don't know. If you like, I could name you."

"Y-yes...please, I would prefer a name of some kind." The red-eyed man felt ashamed to hear the slight sounds of fear in his voice, and, while blushing, tried to sit up further in the bed so that he at least wouldn't _look_ pathetic.

Watanuki put one of his long fingers to his chin and tapped it as his eyes raised to the ceiling and he though momentarily. "Hmm...well how about 'Doumeki'? It's a favourite of mine."

He smiled warmly.

The red-eyed man...Doumeki, narrowed his eyes slightly. There was something off about the blue eyed man, about this Watanuki. Doumeki couldn't help feeling like his was being duped somehow.

But then, Watanuki did not seem threatening or even malicious, and Doumeki did not know what else to do but to go along with the strange young man.

"Here," said Watanuki, interrupting his thoughts, "eat your breakfast. You are very weak and will need to rest for many days. But don't worry I'll look after you."

"Why are you helping me so much?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Watanuki suddenly looked sad and remote; "after all," he left the bed and headed to the bedroom door so that his face was turned away from Doumeki, "that's what good people do isn't it? They watch over others, they make sure other people are alright." He opened the door and turned to face Doumeki a fake, yet oddly familiar, smile plastered on his slim face, "they make each other's dreams come true."

The door shut and Doumeki sat alone.

Ignoring the breakfast and his aching stomach momentarily- evidently Watanuki was wrong, Doumeki wasn't overly fond of eating a lot of food- he eased himself out of bed and walked over to where a small round mirror hung off the wall.

He took it down, got into bed and stared at himself. He was muscular, with dark skin, deep red eyes and short, jet black hair that mostly stood up in spikes (a few errant ones fell down into his face.)

He didn't recognise himself at all.

'_But I am not Doumeki, I am someone else I am certain,' _he mused. _'Something strange is going on here...'_

His stomach growled again, so he took the tray of food and began eating voraciously. It was as if he hadn't eaten in months; his stomach kept clenching and he almost whimpered in relief as the food began to hit his stomach. He hadn't realised how hungry he had been.

As soon as he bit into his bacon and egg toasted sandwich he groaned happily. The food was delicious! His throat was still very sore so he had to keep having a gulp of honeyed tea between in bite, but it was worth it. His poor, starved belly was finally filled. Doumeki even felt much happier. He lent back in his bed and sighed contentedly, pushing open a window to allow the sun, flowery smells and birdsong enter into his room.

He fell into sleep, a blissful look on his face.

In his dream he could hear _the rough howling of wind. It was vicious and battering against his body. He shuddered, cold and miserable, laying on the ground, his limbs so exhausted and frozen that he could not move._

'_No!' he whimpered, 'no! What is this? Please, I don't want to be here, please, please...'_

"Doumeki..."

' I cannot die...I cannot...I need...I need to...'

"Doumeki!"

'_Help...him...help... I have to...'_

DOUMEKI!"

Doumeki gasped and sat up in bed, sweat pouring from his brow. Watanuki sat at the end of his bed, watching calmly.

"You are alright now," he said, his voice calm and a little distant. "You are safe, in my home."

"How did you find me?" he demanded, knowing he sounded rude but not caring, "and where?"

"Out, beyond here, is a place of snow, and ice, and suffering. I took you away from there. You were lying in the snow, preparing for death."

"How did you know I was there, and how is this place not touched by the cold?" He shivered once more, remembering the biting frost and his deep wretchedness in its icy embrace.

"Magic," answered Watanuki, "I'm a witch. I keep this place as my own little home. I heard your melancholy, so I searched you out and bought you here." He smiled a very soft, sad smile which almost broke Doumeki's heart just to see it, "I wanted someone to be here with me. I'm glad I found you." Watanuki leant forward and touched Doumeki's knee from under the duvet, "I'm glad I'm not alone."

Something about Watanuki, the easily broken bravado, the kindness, his slim and pale body, his vulnerability, made Doumeki feel that he was familiar somehow, and that he had to protect this man at all costs. So he stretched out his hand and placed it on top of Watanuki, who raised surprised blue eyes to red ones. Doumeki felt his heart jump slightly at the pale blues. They affected him the most, for some reason.

"I'm here, you're not alone," he said roughly, pressing down on Watanuki as if to make sure he was real.

The two men began to spend more and more time together and Doumeki found himself relaxing, despite his instincts warning against it; their tirades slowed down and eventually died away as he enjoyed fine food, delicious drinks and best of all, the warmth and light the beautiful sun bore down through his window, warming his heart and making him dozy and restful. His injuries healed and all his memories of the ice and misery faded away into nothingness. Soon, all he knew was the little cottage of Summer and Watanuki's sad eyes and disarming smile.

"I think you should be able to walk outside today," smiled Watanuki.

They were both in Doumeki's bedroom eating a hearty breakfast of French toast, honeyed dried fruits, mixed seeds and copious amounts of tea.

Doumeki smiled back; he noticed that the pale eyed man, whilst still mysterious and a little hidden, seemed much happier than before. Doumeki had learned not to query Watanuki's shifty behaviour, but rather embraced it. For all his faults, Watanuki was a wonderful man who fed him well and had taken good care of him. Doumeki felt that he not only owed Watanuki, but that he also greatly liked being in his company, therefore he took all of Watanuki's secretive nature on and simply accepted the man for who he was. Plus, one day, maybe Watanuki would fully open up to him?

"I would like that," he responded, "I hate being cooped up all day and doing nothing. If it wasn't for your company I would have gone mad long ago."

Watanuki smiled softly and without feeling before turning away.

"I would like to see the gardens," Doumeki pushed, hoping to cheer up his host again, "I love the summer; it reminds me of..." his eyes glazed over slightly - Watanuki watched him carefully- until he shook his head and smiled in a confused manner. "Well...it reminds me of happy things I think, though it's more a feeling than anything."

Watanuki let out another irritatingly fake smile and said in his most sombre tone yet, "yes, you should go outside. Go and see the flowers that I made with my magic."

Outside was glorious. The sun was a golden orb, burning brightly in the azalea sky, a beacon of unadulterated happiness and simplicity.

Watanuki had been with him at first, but had given Doumeki excuses of how he wanted to return to the house in order to prepare a meal for lunch, and left him alone. Truly, Doumeki realised that whatever dark shadow was hunting Watanuki, it even was able to follow him out into the splendid garden, unable to be dissipated by the sun or pushed out by the array of beautiful flowers.

Doumeki knew instinctively that he wasn't really a 'flower' man. If the garden was his it would have grown nothing but vegetables and maybe a few fruit trees. Yet, for some reason, he found himself ignoring the blazing, simple yet beautiful sky in favour of analysing the complicated world of various blooms bursting forth with dizzying amounts of colour and a hundred different shapes. There were the tall, proud Blue-Bells, over there the humble yellow and red Primroses, the kingly sunflowers stood against the walls of the cottage, there were even many different types of roses, ranging from the purest white, melting down through the pinks into the deepest scarlet. But there was something missing, something was still wrong. He marched around the garden, his eyes focused on the flowers. What was it, what was he looking for? The one flower he truly loved, the one that he connected to...to feelings of happiness and affection and friendship and...and something more...

"The Star-Gazers," he muttered, "there are no Star-Gazers in this garden."

For some reason, the realisation of this broke his heart and he found himself pausing in his march before sinking to sit on the yellow pathway.

"I love Star-Gazers, there the only flowers I like...but why? I don't care about flowers and stupid things like that!" Even as he spoke he could hear in the back of his mind childish, boyish laughter. He closed his scarlet eyes and remembered summer, not this magical kind, but the real summer, where you could hear the buzzing of insect-life, feel the gentle breeze lazily brushing against your heated skin. He remembered the creaky sound of a rope tied to a tree branch swinging softly. He remembered a swing and pushing someone on it. He remembered golden hair, with a large Star-Gazer tied into the yellow locks. The blond child looks around at him. Hair like the sun; eyes like the summer sky.

Kurogane's eyes snapped open, or the first time since arriving in Watanuki's care they were clear and full of knowledge, "Fai!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time: Fai and Kurogane were having an important conversation where Fai was about to reveal how he felt about his childhood friend, when suddenly he vanishes! Kurogane goes looking for him but a huge snowstorm knocks him out.**

**We then see a young man called Watanuki looking after a red-eyed man he calls Doumeki. However, it turns out Doumeki is actually Kurogane! Kurogane at the end of the last chapter remembered how much he loved a type of flower that reminded him of a time where he and Fai were together, and _boom_, his memory was restored!**

**And now...**

* * *

"Did you know all along who I truly am?"

Watanuki looked over to the hulking red-eyed man who stood in the doorway."Oh, so you've recovered your memory," he stated flatly.

"Answer the question!"

"So rude," tutted Watanuki, "not like Doumeki. The real one. Well, Doumeki _was_ rude, he always ate too much and would sneak my food away to guzzle like a monster before it was ready but he only did it because he loved me and so loved everything I created by default. I understand that now." He turned to face Kurogane, "I did not know who you really were. I really did take you in from near death, you must understand that. But...but I have strong magic in this place. It is designed to make you forget. But I cannot. You did, and I thought it was perhaps a kindness to let you forget. Something terrible must have driven you into the blizzard. Were you abandoned by friends?"

"No, but thanks to you I have inadvertently abandoned one of mine."

"Oh," Watanuki had the grace to blush his sad blue eyes turning a shade darker, "I am sorry then."

"I need to leave immediately," said Kurogane gritting his teeth. His urge to find Fai was over-powering, but so was innate goodness. "But I don't want to leave you alone." He continued, making Watanuki look up at him, "who is Doumeki?"

"My best friend," smiled Watanuki, "he is loyal and kind and when I got my powers, which on one hand are wonderful but on the other a curse, he decided to stand by me no matter what. But I was unkind to him, and spiteful, and one day it all went too far and I hurt him too much." Watanuki paused, "or at least, I think that's what I must have done because one day he left and he just... he never came back."

"Why didn't you search for him?"

"I can only go so far from this house. If I go any further terrible things happen. Magic and nature will go un-ruled and will fall awry. I am a prisoner here, a prisoner to my own magic. I cannot leave. Do you see what I mean by the magic being a curse?" He sat down heavily at the kitchen table, "but even if I could leave this place, what good is it to chase after someone who was always too good for you anyway? My only tragedy is that Doumeki realised he was too good for me," Watanuki looked away, "I hope he has a good person who loves him, perhaps a pretty, fair wife, someone who doesn't even look like me so that she can never remind him of his time here."

There was some silence now. Kurogane thought of Fai; what if he had met some amazing beautiful person and had, in that moment, forgotten all about him? Kurogane knew that while he was handsome in a masculine manner, he wasn't pretty or cute or sweet or any of those things that Fai admired in nature and people. Kurogane wasn't the kind of guy that attracted a lot of people-that was Fai. So what if Fai had met someone like himself, someone slender and cute with large eyes and fair skin?

"_But Fai wouldn't just leave everyone behind,"_ he decided, _"that's just not who he is. Even if he is flighty and silly I don't think he'd run off like that. And if he has, then I'm going to find him just so I can kick his skinny ass for abandoning me."_

"I am travelling to find my own best friend." He said to the forlorn Watanuki, finally breaking the silence. "He too disappeared one day, but I do not believe he has left me. I have too much faith for that." Watanuki gave a sad smile at that. "But while I am searching I shall look out for your Doumeki, so that, when I return this way, I can at least give you peace of mind."

"Thank you," said Watanuki, "that is too kind. I owe you much already. I have a gift for you, in an attempt to rectify my error of keeping you here. There is a woman who lives in a tower not too far from here. From her tower she can see all around, so she is the best person to ask if you are trying to find someone who came this way. "

"Thank you, who is this woman?"

"She goes by the tile of The Lady of Shallot."

xxXXxx

With an array of new warm clothes courtesy of Watanuki the Mage, Kurogane continued his search for Fai. Using the sun for guidance, he was travelling east searching for a place called Shallot. The sun blazed now, a massive white orb, warming the air. A few blades of grass and some gorse began to show between the clumps of pure white snow.

Kurogane pulled off his hat and scarf. The mountains of his home became increasingly distant until at long last he couldn't even see them. He mourned their loss, he felt as if he had lost that final link with his home. Still he thought of Fai and tried to hold the beautiful blond's face in his mind, stirring him to carry on.

Soon the snow gave way completely to thick, rich grass and the land became muddy. It was like wild moorland now, with heavy marshes sucking at his boots and slowing his progress. He cursed to himself bitterly, hating the wilderness. It was strange, for even though there was grass and plants and small pools of muddy water, he could not see or hear any animals. He shrugged, he had the feeling he was going to go through many strange lands before he found Fai, the thought of which then made him sigh wearily.

Then he saw it, in the distance was a tall round tower made of brown bricks. It looked extremely run down, with half of the roof smashed in and holes in the wall. It looked like there was only one window, and that was placed far at the top of the tower. There was no door by what he could see.

"_Could the Lady live in that_?" he wondered, _"but why would a lady live in such a place? I was expecting a castle or grand house." He looked around, "but in this desolate land there is nowhere else."_

Taking in a deep breath he began to march towards the tower.

Unbeknown to Kurogane, in the tower a young girl sat with long brunette locks arranged in two heavy curls either side of her head. She was surrounded by hundreds of cracked mirrors.

She sat at the window peering out and the handsome figure slowly making his way to her tower.

"A boy!" she gasped leaping up out of her seat and running to one of the mirrors, "show him to me," she demanded.

Immediately a close up of Kurogane was revealed on the glass. "He's not as pretty as the other one," she spoke aloud, "but he isn't too bad. Besides..." she blushed slightly, "I like the slightly more mature type of men."

_"That's your problem,"_ said a strange voice from one of the mirrors, "_that's how you got yourself in trouble in the first place."_

"Hush, hush," sang the girl, sounding anxious, "I shan't do anything naughty. I shall be clever this time."

_"He is looking for the Snow Queen and her new pet, you mustn't tell him where they are,"_ cried another high-pitched voice from somewhere in the shadows.

"I won't I won't!" The girl stood up and began to brush off the heaps of dust on her clothes and in her hair, "I shall simply charm him and send him on his way. I will not reveal anything. I'm not as stupid as you all think."

She bent down and looked at the glass showing his determined face, "Maybe I can get him to fall in love with me. He's a hero, I can already tell! If he's hero and falls in love with me," she blushed, "maybe he can be the one to save me. Oh how I want saving!"

_"Nothing can save you,_" snickered the first voice from earlier,_ "you leave here and you're dead"_

"Shut up!" she shrieked, "I shall have my handsome hero! Let me have my fantasies!" She picked up the mirror showing Kurogane and gently stroked his face, almost willing herself to love him already. She placed a kiss where his lips were, "I'll show you all," she whispered, "I shall have him, my fantasy..."

* * *

**A.N. I cannot apologise enough for how long it's been. I have a week off work and there's no evening classes at college this week, so I'm shirking half-term homework and instead trying to catch up on all my fanfictions this week!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**FYI, the character at the end is not an OC, but one from the Clamp-verse ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. First of all, I owe the biggest apology ever. Loads of my stories went on hiatus for almost a year as I got stuck. I'm so sorry guys. I don't even know how I can possibly make up for it. For what it;s worth, this is a reasonably large chapter.

* * *

**WARNINGS! Mentions of child abuse!May be triggering.**

* * *

**Last time: Fai and Kurogane were having an important conversation where Fai was about to reveal how he felt about his childhood friend, when suddenly he vanishes! Kurogane goes looking for him but a huge snowstorm knocks him out.**

**We then see a young man called Watanuki looking after a red-eyed man he calls Doumeki. However, it turns out Doumeki is actually Kurogane! Kurogane at the end of the last chapter remembered how much he loved a type of flower that reminded him of a time where he and Fai were together, and _boom_, his memory was restored!**

**After that Watanuki reveals that he is a magician who lost sight of the thing most important to him, his lover and best friend Doumeki. He is trapped int he house and cannot leave because of magic. **

**Kurogane does leave, promising to find Doumeki as well as Fai. He then goes to the Lady of Shallot, who may know where Fai went to.**

* * *

When Kurogane finally arrived at the run-down tower, he was disturbed to find there was no door.

'_How does she get in or out?'_

He looked up to see a large gaping hole near the top of the tower. "Hello," he called, "hello! Is anyone there? Can you hear me?"

A pretty girl leaned over and looked down. "Ah y-yes," she stammered, her face terribly red, "I can hear you...and...and see you!" she giggled suddenly and ducked away from view.

Kurogane started, "wait! I just," her face appeared again, a blush still present along with an embarrassed smile, "I just need to know if a boy came here, perhaps a few weeks ago? He is skinny, with fair skin, blue eyes and light hair."

"How should I know?" the smile became a grin, her eyes twinkling. She was teasing, like the whole thing was a game. Perhaps it was for her, but not for Kurogane who was sick with worry for Fai.

Still, he swallowed his frustration as she was only a little girl.

"You are the Lady of Shallot I assume?" he called up to her, "You must have seen from that spot in the tower."

She pursed her lips at his harsh voice.

You've made him cross, giggled a voice from earlier.

"Shush!" she hissed, looking behind her, "he's a bit grouchy, but that is foolish of him." She looked back at him and cried, "I'm not at liberty to tell the comings and goings of everyone who passes my tower by. I don't even know who you are. But you are big and gruff and rude. You may be a killer. I don't want to send a killer after the young boy. He was much too pretty to be killed by the likes of you."

Now Kurogane did lose his tenuous hold on his temper. He stomped his foot comically childishly and shouted, "I'm not a murderer! That man you saw is a good friend of mine, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. He was stolen by someone and I need to get him back!"

The girl squeaked in either fear or anger and disappeared from sight.

"No, no!" stammered Kurogane, he looked around the marsh. There was no way he would find where Fai went alone, there were no tracks, the rain had washed them all away. And speaking of rain, the grey clouds overheard suddenly began to release a misty sort of rain that quickly soaked him. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, "alright, I'm sorry! Please, I won't bother you any more, I will leave you alone as soon as you tell me where Fai went."

Still no response.

Kurogane sank down into a crouch with a shaky sigh. He still felt tired, despite all the rest he must have gotten at Watanuki's. "Maybe she has forgotten. It must have been long ago! I can't believe I wasted all that time at Watanuki's. I'm the worst friend in the world," he sat down on the floor, not caring about the mud and bowed his head. The tears came warm and heavy. Kurogane hated crying and it was something he didn't do that often, but at this point of time he felt so over come with misery and self-loathing he just couldn't help it. To think the rescue of Fai depended on the words of a strange and silly little girl! "It's my fault," he thought bitterly, "it's my fault for succumbing to the snow and then to Watanuki's magic. What a fool I am. A useless fool! Even now all I can do is cry."

That was when he decided to stand, despite the cold in his body making his bones feel creaky and tired, and wiped his eyes, which was pointless due to the smattering rain going against his face and wetting it anyway.

He looked at the tower. The mortar was coming away from the brick work, making the surface uneven. If she wouldn't talk to him by choice, the he would make her! He began to climb up the tower, the bricks rough on his skin, making them chalky and sore with blisters and cuts.

The rain seemed to fall down more heavily, the drops pouring into his eyes and slowing his progress. When he was about halfway up, he reached out for one jutted out brick, but it crumbled under his heavy, dark hand. Kurogane cried out as he slipped down slightly, luckily his left hand which was securely fastened onto another brick kept him from crashing to the earth. Having fallen slightly, he was now looking down. He was so high up that if he had have fallen, he would have broken his back at best, or immediately died at worst.

His heart pounded strongly against his chest from the fright and he could feel a pressure of stress building up behind his eyes and turning into a monstrous headache. Fresh cuts where on his right hand which had slipped. Thin red streams of blood made their journey down the hand onto the arm and spattered into his face along with the rain. His vision swam, but he kept going.

'No point feeling sorry for myself,' he chastised, "I need to get up there!'

The rain was relentless, beating down on his face. His body screamed out in pain, his bones and muscles burning. He closed his eyes for a moment and pictured Fai. It was summer and they were in the garden together. Fai was so happy, so happy. His eyes were bright and blue like the summer sky and his hair glistened. He was too good for the likes of Kurogane really. There was nothing attractive about Kurogane. He was big and gruff and rude and unsociable.

'But I can save him,' he thought, 'I must save him.' He opened his red eyes and continued on. His nails bit into the mortar. He could feel hands, especially his fingers, were bleeding profusely. They were stinging.

All he wanted to do was let go. He wanted to fall to his death because at least then it would be over. But, of course, he couldn't do that Fai. Keeping the boy's image in his mind he pushed past his own feelings of inadequacy and his own pain. His love for Fai was bigger and stronger than all of that. His love for the boy was worth more than himself. He would sacrifice himself for Fai if he had to, he didn't care, he just wanted Fai safe and happy again.

Just to have Fai safe, even if he never saw him again, that would be worth him suffering and dying for over a thousand millennia.

After what felt like a lifetime, Kurogane finally felt his hand reach inside the tower. He had reached the top, where the girl was. He almost cried again as he dragged his weary body up the rough wall and collapsed in her room. He looked around with dull eyes. There were shards of glass and mirrors everywhere.

His head was swimming and his body hurt with exhaustion. He could see the girl, standing in the half shadows, staring at him with wide eyes. Behind her a spider sat in its web. It disturbed him. But the world slid to the side and faded to black.

"Oh no the boy must stay with us. Oh well yes, I suppose he is more man than boy but still- what- ye I see what you mean."

It was with this whispering that Kurogane slowly woke up to. The young girl was by his side, but she was looking off into the corner.

He was lying on a thin pile of mattresses, a blanket put over on top of him.

"A prince for me at long last," the girl was saying happily, "can you believe it! Oh hush," she rolled her eyes, "you shouldn't be so cruel to me. I'm very much in love already yes, thank you."

He opened his eyes fully and sat up. His short was off and his hands were bandaged. She blushed at the sight of him, which was strange as surely she had been the one to remove his top in the first place.

His whole body was screaming just with his sitting up, and his hands were throbbing.

"Be careful," she said, "please, I don't want you injuring yourself anymore." She pressed her hand down on his chest to lower him again, taking in a sharp breath as she did. He watched her pupils blow up suddenly as the rush of sexual excitement flooded her body. She looked away again, as if embarrassed.

Kurogane watched with some surprise, he had never thought himself physically attractive before. But then again, it was quite clear that there was something very wrong with this girl's mental well-bring.

"Thank you," he said, his voice raspy and hard, "for helping me, and I am sorry I insulted you earlier."

She leaned over him seductively, too seductively for one who looked so young, pressing her body against his and toying with his hair. "You're very welcome," she looked into his eyes, "have you come to save me? Are you my handsome prince?"

"I'm not a prince," he answered honestly, "I'm just a normal person."

"That's alright, I'd like to live in a small cottage somewhere, with you as my hardy, hardworking husband. I don't need a castle and silk dresses." She looked at him so desperately he believed her. She just desperately wanted to leave the tower.

"Tell me your story, why are you up here?"

She looked to the side suddenly, as if listening to someone else. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh no," she whispered, her voice shaking. She looked back at him, "you cannot be here. I thought...I thought someone coming up would save me...but you can't." She erupted into tears and threw herself to the other-side of the room.

He sat back up. "What's wrong?" he demanded, "tell me! Tell me, maybe I can help you. I can help you climb down from here. You can be carried on my back. I don't mind."

She shook her head, "even if you could handle that exertion, I can never leave this place. I am under a curse."

"Tell me. I know magicians. Maybe they can help. Just tell me first."

A little black spider ambled over to her. She picked it up in her hand and put it to her ear as if she were listening to it. She then nodded and placed the spider back onto the floor. It crawled up onto her lap and sat there, almost like a dog or a cat.

"Long ago, very long ago, I was married. I married a man who was much older than me. I was this age," she motioned to her face. She couldn't have been any older than thirteen. "I loved him, and I thought he loved me. I wasn't interested in boys my age. I wanted a man, and he was a man. He was handsome and had a kind smile. He was my teacher. He taught me maths and letters and all the ruminations of the Great Philosophers. He told me that I was mature, more mature than the other boys and girls. He said that I was clever and ahead of everyone." A beat before the whisper, "he said he loved me.

"We began a relationship. He taught me new things. Things with my body. Things that made me blush. I didn't...I didn't want to do everything. But he would laugh and say that I was being a child. I didn't want him to see me that way. I didn't want to be a child." She brushed small delicate hands over her face, "I feel ashamed sometimes, when I remember, when she makes me remember." She looked up into the corner above Kurogane's head. He turned around to see another spider above his head. He didn't like it. It was white with long translucent legs. It made him think of death. These spiders were the things she was talking to.

"Eventually we got married. We had to run away. My parents did not approve. We snuck out in the middle of the night. We went to live in this little cottage. At first everything was fine. I learned to cook and clean. I was a good little housewife. But..but I getting bored. After a couple of years it began to dawn on me that this was my life forever. My husband began to spend more time away from me. It was as if, the older I became, the less interested he became.

"I began to dress seductively for him...but it didn't work. And then he began to get angry a lot. If I didn't do something right he would call me names. He would say how I was a slattern." She blushed heavily again, "he'd say that I was too easy. I began to despise him. Finally, one day, I met a traveller. He told me that I needed to return home, that I was still a child.

"On the evening when I was supposed to sneak out, my husband caught me. He beat the traveller, who ran off. Then he beat me and dragged me to this tower. He said that would never age and that I could never leave here. I tried to climb out, but when I do the magic overpowers me and I end up right back in this room.

"He would come to visit me. We would...do all the things he liked to do. At first it was a battle. I would argue and cry and refuse him, but that only meant I would be beaten. I gave into him, gave him what he wanted, hoped that maybe he would love me again, love me enough to let me go to mommy and daddy, but he never did. I noticed that he was getting older and older. He became less interested in doing things and sometimes just wanted to talk to me, but I never had anything to say. We would just sit together, both feeling sad.

"He gave me all these mirrors. He said they could show me the outside world. I said I wanted to leave, but he just said that he wouldn't let me. Then, one day, he stopped coming all together. Since then I have waited here. I hoped that someone would save me but," she shook her head, tears falling freely, "but only now she," (she gestured at the white spider), "tells me that you cannot release me."

Kurogane listened, a sick feeling inside. "I will help you," he choked out, "I cannot do battle with magic, but my friend Fai is magical. He will help you break free, but first I must find him."

She looked at him, "is there no way you could stay with me?"

Kurogane blanched, "n-no. I'm sorry, ut I must get my friend."

"Please!" she begged, "please, I don't want to be alone anymore!" She ran to him and fell at his side. "I'll do anything you want, I'll be a good girl. Anything, anything you desire I shall do for you."

"Stop! Don't talk that way!" he grasped her hands and lifted her up so that she could look at him, "I can save you. But I need my friend first."

Looking defeated she answered, "he is with the Snow Queen. I think she has him under some sort of spell. They went North."

"North?"

"Yes, to the White Wastelands of the snow bears. You need to go through the golden forest before you reach the Wastelands."

"thank you," he answered, feeling like crying with relief and happiness, "thank you so much." He got up and began to dress.

"You're leaving already!"

"Yes, I am not being cruel. The sooner I leave, the sooner I find Fai and the sooner I can return. I do not want you in the tower too long." He lent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You can come and live with us. You can be my little sister. Maybe one day you will fall in love with a boy worthy of you. Keep the hope."

He then walked to the edge of the tower. The rain had stopped now. His hands hurt but they were wrapped in bandages which would hopefully save them from becoming too sore again.

He took one last look at the girl. "What is your name?"

"The Lady of Shallot." She looked dull and sad. The white spider was on her shoulder.

"No I mean your real name."

Bright eyes looked up at him, "Rika...my name was Rika."

"Be strong Rika, be strong, don't listen to that evil thing," he pointed at the white spider, "I will return to you."

She nodded and he began to painful climb back down.

_He isn't coming back,_ whispered the white spider.

"Be quiet, he is," she insisted, "he will save me."

_Hahaha! Are you so stupid? Of course he won't. He loves that other boy. He doesn't care for you._ Rika leaned forward and wept.

_You should just end it all._

Rika looked up. "You are right," she whispered, "I cannot take another rejection."

_No!_ Cried the black spider, _no Rika, hold on! We're friends aren't we? Stay for my sake!_

She stood at the edge of the tower. She could see Kurogane running in the distance. He was heading to the Golden Forest.

"Even if he does make it to the Wastelands," she said, "he'll never survive the Snow Queen. It's over. I should have accepted this long ago."

She picked up one of the shards of glass, a mirror that she had smashed in one of her old fits of rage, and placed the sharp edge at her chest. It was time for the end.

She pushed the shard into her chest. She let out a gasp. It hurt so badly!

As she fell back out of the tower she could hear the little black spider calling out in horror.

"I'm sorry my friend," she thought as she fell, "I'm sorry."

Her hair turned grey, and she began to grow tall and thin. Her skin began to wither. The tower itself began to tumble, the bricks falling apart and both spiders being caught up in the avalanche of mortar and stone.

The last breath of Rika was released at the same time the spiders were crushed to death, and she died before she even hit the ground. The tower remains tumbled on top of her body.

Not too far away, Kurogane watched in horror. He grit his teeth. Should he have stayed with her? But then, what of Fai?

"_Magic is evil,"_ he thought to himself, "_it's evil. I won't let it destroy Fai as well. I'm sorry Rika!"_

With those parting thoughts, he left the rainy summer and ran straight into the Autumn lands, towards the Golden Forests.


End file.
